My Secret Mate
by SerpentQueen
Summary: Sesshomaru has a mate that no one has seen but what happens when something unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and CO. but I would love to have Sesshy.

Summary: Sesshomaru has a mate that no one has seen but what happens when something unexpected happens.

I am walking down the corridor in my own section of the castle. I have my own part that nobody had been in except my mate Sesshomaru and my personal servant Kagome. No one has ever seen me except for those two. Kagome is the only servant allowed in here so she takes care of everything including me when Sesshomaru is not around to do so. She is the only companion other than my mate and she tells me what goes on in the other parts of the castle that I cannot visit. If you are wondering why I am locked away from the world it is simple. Sesshomaru does not want any harm to come to me and if anyone knew who I was a lot of people would be trying to kill me to get to Sesshomaru. I would hate myself if I was the one to cause Sesshomaru to because injured or even killed.

Lord Sesshomaru is a really gentle mate even though to the outside world he is ruthless and appears to have no heart but I love him and I know he loves me with all his heart. The only other person who has seen his soft side is Kagome.

I make my way to the bathing quarters and when I step into the room I see that the water is already warm and ready. I slowly take off the royal robes that I wear so as not to rip them and walk towards the warm water with roses covering the top. I step into the water then glided into the water letting the water sooth my skin and relax me. I reach over and grab one the soups that Sesshomaru loves the best. I want to be perfect tonight because he is coming to visit tonight and I know that it has been hard on him to be Lord of the Western Lands so I will make him forget his work and just relax and soothed him by my presents. I scrub the soup into my skin making it into a nice lather then dunk under the water to rinse the suds away then I repeat the process on my long silvery hair that Sesshomaru loves to run his fingers through. After I am finished washing my hair I swim in the water for awhile then I get out of the water to dry off. I see a new robe for me to wear is lying on the bench. After I have dried I slowly put on the robe and return to my quarters.

I sit on the bed and wait for my mate to come to me. It isn't much later when the door open and my mate walks in with all his grace and beauty. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?"

"Much better now my lord."

"Please don't call me that I already have enough of that in the other part of the castle but in here I am just your mate just as you are mine." I nod in agreement knowing that is what he always wishes of me. I pat the space next to me as a sign to sit down. He does and places his hand on my cheek caressing it. "God Inuyasha you are so beautiful. I could just stare at you all day."

"Please don't just stare please do touch." And Sesshomaru did just that he kissed my lips with his soft ones making my insides turn to mush.

Edited

After we both caught our breath he started running his fingers through my hair and sometimes stopping to play with the little doggy ears on top my head. "I noticed that your nipples were more sensitive then usual."

"Yes I do not know why but they have been a lot more tender."

"Maybe its part of your illness I think that maybe I should get old lady Kaede to take a look at you and see if there is anything wrong."

"No I do not want to see that old hag! There is nothing wrong with me and if there is then it will go away."

"Okay I wont send for Kaede but if you are not better the next time I come back I will call for her is that clear."

"Yes Sesshomaru I understand." I replied. I hated it when he used that voice on me that says you will do as I say or else. We stayed in each others arms talking about different things going around in the castle and with the other lords but my mate never talks about anything that is seriously important. He says he doesn't want me to worry. I sometimes wonder if he forgets that I am a man or if he really is worried but then I look into his eyes and I know that he really does love me and worries about me. Soon he has to leave and I am once again alone in my room thinking when I will ever get to see him again.

A.N: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you can count on more but please review so that I know that you actually like it and want to read more. You can read the unedited scene at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I still wasn't feeling well early in the mornings and sometimes during the day so Kagome told Sesshomaru even after I begged her not too. I mean I am a hanyou I'm not suppose to get sick and if I do it won't last long but she just wouldn't listen so here I am arguing with my mate on whether or not he should get healer/priestess Kaede. "Inuyasha you must understand I want you well now not later and if you are seriously ill we will have a better chance of catching this early."

"But if that old hag sees me she will know what I look like and that would be another person to know who I am. Remember I am supposed to be kept hidden. I don't want anything to happen to you if one of the other lords catches wind that your mate is male. They might make you give up position because you cannot produce an heir to the throne or they might try to take over or worse take me away from you or you away from me."

"But Inuyasha I don't want you to die on me what if something really bad is happening I would never forgive myself if something awful happened to you." Sesshomaru said those words to me while looking me straight in the eye so that I could see how serious he was and I could feel the love in his words. They washed over me calming me down enough to know that he was right. I couldn't live with my self if I knew that I would cause my mate to be sad for anything and especially guilty over my death.

"Okay your right. You can bring the old hag here to look me over."

"Thanks Inuyasha." Sesshomaru pulled me into a hug which I relaxed into then kissed me on the head before leaving to fetch Kaede. I laid on the bed relaxing until they got back and started to doze off when they finally returned. "Lady Kaede this is my mate and he has been feeling ill for awhile and I was wondering if you might know what is wrong and how to make him better." Kaede looked mildly surprised to find out that lord Sesshomaru was mated to a male hanyou but didn't say anything about in fear of angering her lord.

"I will see if I can find anything wrong with your mate." Kaede walked slowly towards me were she poked and prodded at my stomach. She asked about my sickness while she prodded at my chest and sensitive nipples. When she was finished looked at both me and Sesshomaru. "My lord I think I know what is wrong with your mate."

"Please tell us lady Kaede."

"Yes please do I would like to know what you came up with, with all your poking and prodding?"

"I have never seen this before but there is a legend that every ten thousand years there is a Verogity. It's a male demon or half demon that can bare children. It is said that the children of the Verogity has the power to bring peace to the demons and unity to the demon lords but they also have the power to bring chaos to the demon world and disarray to the demon lords if they were to fall into the wrong hands. The Verogity usually do not know of there destiny to produce young and most are submissive so they already carry the necessary equipment but if one was to become dominate he would pass on the things necessary for him to create life."

"So what you're saying is that Inuyasha is one of these Verogities and he is pregnant with my pup."

"Yes that is exactly what I am saying my lord."

"Thank you lady Kaede for coming and I hope I don't have to tell you not to speak a word of this or who my mate is."

"Of course my lord and I will need to see him for check ups every two weeks to see how the pregnancy is progressing." Sesshomaru nodded his consent and the old hag left. Sesshomaru and I just looked at each other lost in each others thoughts. I just couldn't believe it I with child. I am carrying Sesshomaru pup and heir. It's just so overwhelming. I was the first to break the silence with a simple question.

"So what do you think about it." Sesshomaru looked at me hard like he was really trying to think about the question and how to answer it.

"Well the thing I am most worried about is how this pregnancy is going to affect you. A lot of women die during birth and I don't think I could live if something like that happened to you. There is also that you would have to come out of hiding so that I could present my heir. I don't think it would be good to keep our child locked up with no one around but us and Kagome. I really don't like the fact that it would be putting you in danger as well as our pup. The other thing I am also worried about is that our pup will have a lot of responsibilities on his or her shoulders. I mean the whole demon worlds future is up to our child." I listened to Sesshomaru's thoughts on our child and I have to agree with him. This screws up our plans of keeping us a secret but we will make it I am no weakling. Sesshomaru wouldn't mate with a weak demon or demoness. Sesshomaru moved over towards me and sat on the bed next to me. He raises his hand and moved a strand of my white hair from out of my face.

"We will have to have a presenting so that I can show you off to all the other lords. Then they will get to see what there mates will never live up to be." I laughed when I heard that. He always says that I am the prettiest mate of all the lords.

"What about the pup when will we tell them about the pup."

"I say we wait awhile so they don't think that I was forced to present you. I don't want them thinking that I am ashamed of you because I am not. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and our pup is the second."

"I'm scared Sesshomaru what if someone tries to hurt you through me I could never live with that thought."

"If anyone is foolish enough to try they will have a very painful death." We stayed in my room talking about the baby and about the castle until I fell asleep in my mate's arms feeling the safety that only he can give me.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and I might get the next chapter out faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day my mate orders the people in the castle to leave the area between my side of the castle and were his rooms are so that I can be moved there. Kagome is still to be my personal servant and she is glad to know she will also be helping out when the pup comes. She is so excited about the new pup and now I have two people smothering me like I am made of glass. Kagome's room will be down the hall from ours incase I need something if my mate is gone I can call her. My mate escorts me to his rooms which I still haven't changed since the day I mated with him. We have set the day of the presenting for four day away so that we will have time to get ready and invitation have already been sent out for every who is important to come. I am kind of excited and scared that I finally get to meet the people Sesshomaru talks about. I wonder if some will know me and if they do remember me.

I have always been in the western lord's castle since I can remember my mom used to work in the kitchens and sometimes would clean the rooms of the castle. My mother mated with a demon but he was soon killed after she bore me and this castle was the only place that would take her in. My mom had her own room like every servant did in the castle and that is where I stayed most of the time when I was younger that was until I could help out. Then I would help mother with some of her chores. She died when I was young maybe about 11 years old. The other older women would take care of me and I soon took over my mother's job. It was later when I was 17 that I would out side weeding the garden when some filthy demon came upon me speaking something about heat and mating. I didn't know what was going on no one had told me about my heat cycle or about mating and they just kept touching me in places they shouldn't and saying how pretty I was for a boy when Sesshomaru had came behind them and killed them right in front of my face. Sesshomaru looked at me and said, "You should stay away from other demon during your heat cycle if you don't want to be mated with." I looked at him for awhile still shocked then asked what a heat cycle was and what was mating. He looked a little surprised but didn't ask why I didn't know and told me all about heat cycles and how they make other demons want to mate with you because of the smell you give off and what mating was. When he was done telling me about this he left after patting me on the head and turning away. I caught up to him and asked him what his name was and he told me I was shocked that I was talking to the prince of the demon lord and told him that he wasn't as cold hearted as everyone says and he said, "everything is not what it seems." I asked him if he would come and visit me sometime and how I get tired of talking with just the servants sometime and he agreed. That is how we meet and soon after we mated.

I stayed in the room while Sesshomaru went to get the robes maker to make me a new set of robes for the presenting. When the robe maker was done we finally agreed upon an ice blue material and will have dark blue around the sleeves and the collar. It took two days for the robes to be made and in that time I was introduced to the rest of the servants incase I may need something. Some of the servants I still remembered from when I used to work here I could tell they remembered me too but didn't want to say anything disrespect us. I most likely will come back just to talk to them it has been a long time since I have seen them and we have a lot to catch up on. I spent most of my time traveling the castle remembering all the passages and corridors in the castle. By the time the presenting came around I was a nervous wreck. What if the other lords don't like me or what if they don't like the fact that I am a guy and try to over through Sesshomaru. I was dressed in the formal robes the robe maker made waiting in the room until my mate came to get me. When he finally came to get me he could tell that I was nervous and tried to calm me down. "Don't be nervous they will all love you and you should never show anyone that you are afraid because they use it to their advantage. Now lets go so I can finally show them that I have the most wonderful mate in the world." I smiled shyly at him as we walked the halls leading to the ballroom where I was being presented. We stopped at the door and my mate looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Okay now show them why I made you my mate." He opened the door and I could here that the whole room went silent.

AN: I hope you liked the new chapter sorry I haven't been updating lately but I hit writers block and my mom had to help me so review and tell me how you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole room went silent and everyone turned to look at us and I felt the nervous feeling in my stomach but then I thought about what Sesshomaru had said and I held my head up high and waited. "I would like to thank all the Lords and ladies for coming to the presenting and I would like to present you with my mate Inuyasha." There was still complete silence and then gasps could be heard when they finally found out that I was a guy. "I hope that you will show him the same amount of respect as you do me now let us continue with our gathering." I could hear murmurs all around me and some female demons giving me cold glares. My mate introduced me to all of his advisers.

Sakuya was his most important adviser, he advised him on how to run his people and how something can better the demons living in the western lands. He has blood red hair with black tips that fell to the middle of his back. He has bright green eyes and he was wearing a deep green robe that brought out his eyes. He is very polite to me I can tell he is a charmer and could probably have any girl or guy he wanted with just a bat of his eyes. My mate later tells me he is famous for his favorite weapon. A spiked ball and chain that splits open and has a boomerang shaped blade in the middle that could cut your head off. I met the other advisers too like Mizuke who advises my mate finances. He has blue hair that was cut short to shoulder length, and has deep brown eyes that show his intellect. Then there was Yamata who advised my mate about the different wars and conflicts with the other lords. He had short black hair with a plain brown right eye but his left eye was white which looked filmed over from blindness. He also had a jagged scar that crossed that eye. He was kind of rude and kept looking at me with that lustful look in his eyes that made me want to be sick. I just hope he doesn't try to do anything when my mate isn't around. When I was introduced to all the advisers we moved on to the lords of the other lands.

We first met the lord of the eastern lands Akubo and his mate Sakura they both were tiger demons and seem pretty nice but the lords mate lady Sakura kept giving me this look of non-importance as if I was beneath her. Later my mate told me that lord Akubo is known for his assassin group and their assassinations. We then went to talk to the lord of the northern land Kouga and his mate Ayame they were both wolf demons and were very friendly and I had a great time talking to Ayame. I later learned that we have a union with the lord of the northern lands. We then continued to see the lord of the southern lands Serthain. He seemed to be a reptilian demon of some sort with green slanted eyes and a forked tongue. "Ah it ssseemsss that the lord of the wesssten landsss hasss finally sssunken ssso low ass to mate with a hanyou and a male hanyou at that." I glared at him with cold yellow eyes he dares to say that about my mate and me.

"I assure you that Inuyasha has and will continue to be a more wonderful mate to me than any other female demon or hanyou and I suggest that pay him the proper respect he deserves from now on." My mate told him in a cold voice followed by a deep growl. Lord Serthain nods his head to me and apologies to me and I except with a bow of my own head. Now I know why this lord has no mate he is too cold hearted to feel anything for anyone.

We continue to mingle with the other people of the presenting and soon I am off again talking with lady Ayame. She is so interesting and I just love talking to her. She reminds me of my mother and also a little of Kagome. Soon I get a little thirsty so I head over to the refreshment table and I see one of my mate's advisers Yamata I say a polite hello and plan to leave but he grabs my wrist and pulls me closer to him as he takes in my scent. "You smell so heavenly no wonder lord Sesshomaru took you for a mate. Do you think you could be persuaded to warm my bed this night?" He said as he licked along my neck.

"No I can not and if you do not unhand me I will be forced to hurt you." He laughs at me as he pulls me even closer so that I could feel his desire for me on my thigh.

"What can a petite hanyou like your self do to me?" he said to me as his hands roamed my body to stop at my ass as he tries to pull me closer. I get him to release my arm and I punch him with full force in the face. He staggers back and I see blood leaking out the corner of his mouth. Everyone stops what they are doing and it suddenly gets quite. I see my mate coming over and I am relieved.

"What is the meaning of this!" he yells and Yamata begins to explain his side.

"I was just talking to your little hanyou wench when he just attacks me out of no where."

"I did not you were coming on to me and you were touching me when I already said stop!" Everyone was listening to the proceedings as Sesshomaru looked between us to pick who he believed.

"Yamata I suggest that you leave and get some rest and sober up or I will deal the correct punishment that fits this crime which I think is castration." Sesshomaru and Yamata had a staring contest for Yamata smartly backed down and proceeded to leave the party.

People started turning back to their own business and talking as my mate came over and asked if I was alright. Ayame came over later to ask if I was okay and we started talking again until her mate Kouga came over and took her away so they could return to their lands. Soon everyone started to leave and it was just me, my mate and the advisers. We soon took our leave too and returned to the master bedroom to change for bed. When we finally were alone in the bed with me spoon against my mate as he rubbed my stomach did we talked about what happened. "It was awful Sesshomaru he just kept touching me and licking on me. I never want to be touched like that by anyone but you." I cried until I fell asleep with my mate whispering comforting wording into my ear.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Over the next couple of weeks I slowly got over the incident with Mr. Yamata. My mate is treading carefully around me like I am going to break. It's nice when make love that he treats me so carefully but I really miss the days when he would just bend me over and have his way with me. I do like being in the part of the castle that people actually visit and I have seen more of the castle's occupants but all they see when they talk to me is that I am lord Sesshomaru's mate and not the little boy that used to work in this castle. There are still a few people that I remember from when me and my mom used to work here but I think they have forgotten me or try not to remember me for what I was for fear of treating me unjustly so I have very little friends except Kagome.

Kagome sometimes lets me go with her to visit lady Kaede who happens to be her grandmother. I wish I could go visit lady Ayame but my mate doesn't want me to be traveling too much after finally coming out that I am his mate for fear of something will happen to me. I think he worries too much. Who would try to try to hurt me if they know I am the mate of a demon lord but I shall follow my mates wishes.

One of the reasons I like about my coming out is that I get to see more of my mate. Like at meal time, at night when we lay together, and the times when he has a response abilities to the court or to his lands I accompany him. My mate and I decided that when start to show that we will tell the court that I am expecting a pup. Kagome is the only one that knows so far besides lady Kaede and she is so excited about it and keeps asking me about what I am going to name it or if I think it's a boy or a girl. I really want my baby to be a boy so that it can be the rightful heir to the western lands for if it was a girl she would have to give the lands to her mate and I don't want anyone corrupting what my mate has worked so hard for.

Lord Kouga and lady Ayame are coming to the castle tomorrow and I just can't wait to see them. Lord Kouga is very nice to me and always treats me with respect but never treats me like I am an invalid woman because I am the lordess of the castle. He even asked me to spar with him after the incident at the presenting. He said that if I could handle Yamata I must be powerful. At first I declined then later I accepted. People gathered around to see us fight even my mate came to watch or I guess to kill Kouga if he hurts me. Kouga is very fast and he defeated me easily but I will defeat him one day.

Today I decided I would walk around the castle and visit new places in the castle. I came across a set of double doors that I could tell were pure golden. As I walked up to the doors I could feel something calling for me telling me to open the door and see what a waits me. I tried to deny it but I soon found myself opening the doors to find two swords one embedded on an upraised podium and the other hanging on the wall. The sword in the podium was the thing that was calling me I could feel it like it was apart of me.

I walked up to it and noticed it was deeply embedded in the stone podium. I tried to pull the sword that was calling to me out of the podium but it still would not budge then I searched that place deep inside of me that it was calling to and pulled on the sword with all my strength. It came out gradually and then a light incased me and the sword started to turn from an ordinary rusted sword to a fine sword that looked like a tooth.

As the light died away the sword turned back into a rusty sword. As I thought to myself I wonder if it has a sheath' there was a pulsing from the sword, and a sword sheath came flying at me which I caught easily. I decided that I should go find my mate and tell him what happened so I took the sword and went to my mate's study where I knew I would find him.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to admit me in and walked in the door. As soon as my mate looked up at me and saw the sword I carried he had a shocked look on his normally stoic face. As he approached me he asked, "How did you get the tetsusaiga?"

"Oh that's what it's called. It was just calling me from behind these golden double doors. So I pulled it out of the podium and brought it here. Oh yeah and there was this light and the sword turned into a fang."

"I guess this means you are the rightful owner of the sword for now as I am the rightful owner of the tenseiga."

"What did you mean when you said that I am the owner for now?"

"There is a prophesy about those swords that the every royal generation of the western land will pass those swords on to their heir for him to give to his mate until the day that the twins of peace or of destruction are brought forth and they shall be the rightful owners of the sword until death and beyond, that prophesy has been past on from generation to generation."

"Is that the other sword that was on the wall?"

"Yes it is."

"Why is it still in the room and not with you if it is yours?"

"Because that stupid sword cannot cut. It has the power of healing and bringing the dead to life."

"I think that no sword is stupid and that every sword has a purpose even if it's not what you wanted. What does the tetsusaiga do?"

"It can kill one hundred demons in one sweep."

"Wow that is neat I can't wait to try this out on Kouga. Will you teach me how to fight with it?"

"Sure I will."

"Thanks Sesshomaru when can we get started."

"A little impatient aren't we."

"I just want to show that wimpy wolf that I can beat him even though I'm pregnant."

"Fine then we will get started tomorrow morning before lord Kouga and lady Ayame arrives."

I retired to our room after that for I was tired from the work I had to do to pull my new sword out and I am pregnant so that makes me tired anyway. I will show that wolf my power when I kick his but with my new sword I will save it until I master its uses then it will my secret weapon to beating him.

A.N: I had a case of serious writers block but I hope that you guys liked it. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up early so that we could start early on my training on how to wield the tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru never uses the tenseiga I wonder if he knows how to wield it? I kept up with Sesshomaru some but I still got beat pretty badly because I just really swing the thing around wildly until I hit something. So after a few fights Sesshomaru taught me how to properly wield a sword and how to fight with one. We gratefully got done with our first lesson before Kouga and Ayame arrived because I want it to be a secret that I can wield tetsusaiga so I can finally defeat that wimpy wolf in a battle.

When Kouga and Ayame finally arrived I was in the garden helping some of the servants take care of the many flowers beds. I had one of the servants send for me when they arrived so that I would be there to greet them. I walked to the entrance of the castle and waved as I saw then come up to the castle in their carriage. When they finally reached the entrance I embraced Ayame first thing. "I am so glad that you came I am so bored. I feel like I'm here all alone sometimes and I really needed some company." Ayame hugged me back in a way that made me think that she missed me too. I said my polite hello to Kouga although all I could think of was when I was going to beat him with my new sword. My mate soon appeared and showed the couple in and to where their room is that they will be staying in.

Ayame and I went into the room that was mine that I never used which was connected to my mate's room. We talked about all the gossip that has been floating around in her lands and the gossip that has been floating around in my lands. She told me about how all the lords are reacting to me being Sesshomaru's mate and how the demoness are being bitchy now that they know they will never have a chance at my mate. Which makes me growl with anger at the thought that they thought they could have him. We continued to talk about everything we could think of and I really wanted to tell her about the baby but I knew I would have to wait to tell her but I would tell her before we made the announcement to everyone.

We soon went to dinner where are mates talked about business and we quietly talked about whatever we wanted. Soon we left the table and Sesshomaru and I retired to our room although the last thing we had in mind was sleeping. It had been awhile since we enjoyed each others company.

As soon as the door was closed we were kissing passionately. Sesshomaru carefully peeled my outer and inner robes off as I push him closer to the bed. I took off is clothes before I pushed him onto the bed. I picked up his sash then tied it to the bed which then I tied his hands to so that he couldn't move his arms. I kissed him passionate to distract him before he could complain. I trailed my lips to his neck were bit him hard enough to bruise but not enough to bleed.

Edited

AN: If you have any ideas what I should put in my next chapters I am open for ideas just put it in your reviews or you could email me. Sex scene can be read at adultfanfiction under the username yaoigirl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke to the sun beaming on my face. I rolled over searching for my mate but he's not there. I guess he must have woken up early. I get dress slowly still feeling the after effects of last night's activity. After I am fully dressed I walk to the dining room where I know breakfast is soon to be held. Everyone is seated in their respected spots. My mate seated at the head of the table and Lord Kouga at the other end with his wife sitting to his left. I took my respected seat to my mate's left and we all had a very quiet breakfast no one wanting to mention the noises the other heard last night at the table.

After breakfast was over Ayame and I went to her room while our mates took care of business. When we were sitting on the bed she was the first to ask the question that had been plague both of our minds. "So how was last night from the sounds of it, it must have been great."

"It was, I tied him down and made him beg for it. It was great I never came so hard in my life, but enough about me what about you and Kouga I heard you guys loud and clear last night."

"well at first I didn't want to do anything because this isn't are manor and all but he just kept kissing and feeling on me and the next thing I know my legs are on his shoulder and he's riding me as hard and fast as he can. I didn't even notice I was screaming until I stopped and noticed my throat was sore."

"Wow" I said in amazement. In another part in the manor Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Kouga were just finishing business talk.

"Okay enough of this business. We know we heard each other last night so how was it." Kouga said with an easy only he could show to Lord Sesshomaru.

"I don't know how that is any of your business but It was good no better than good it was great. Now since you asked had the audacity to ask me such things you now have to apply that question to your self."

"Well if you must know it was great she didn't know what hit her. I had her screaming so loud last night that her voice was hoarse for an hour."

"Well now that we have talked about our activities last night let us find our gossiping mates."

Back in Ayame's room

Ayame and I were finishing talking about our time with our mates when we heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Ayame said. The door open and both my mate and lord Kouga were standing on the other side. I graciously went over to my mate and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know it was so late it almost time for lunch." I said in a sweet voice as snuggle myself into my mates arms. I feel the warmth of his body heat seeps through his clothes. I practically purr with pleasure but as with everything all good things must come to an end. We finally go to the dining room for lunch.

We talk very little while we eat even though the uncomfortable silence is no longer there. Then soon after lunch I turn to lord Kouga to ask him to spar with me. "So wimpy wolf are you ready for our ritual spar or are you too scared."

"Inuyasha I don't think you should…"

Kouga interrupts Lord Sesshomaru saying, "Yeah listen to your mate he knows what's bests for you mutt face." Inuyasha growls and stands up from his seat and walks over to Kouga with a determined look on his face.

"I don't care what he says I am going to beat your sorry ass right now."

"Oh really is that what you think."

"Why don't we take this to the sparring room. "

"Lead the way mutt face." Inuyasha turns around and marches down the hall with Kouga following closely behind both of the arguing back and forth the whole way as their mates follow them at a much slower pace shaking their heads as they would at children.

By the time Sesshomaru and Ayame reached the sparring room Inuyasha and Kouga had already started fighting and blows have already been dealt and, neither had any bruises or marks on them.

I was breathing hard and so was Kouga as I lunged at him. He dodged my fist and before he could do a counter attack I jumped out of the way. Kouga lunged at me but I didn't have time to move and he landed a solid punch to my face. I could feel blood leaking out the side of my mouth but I didn't care I just wanted to beat the mangy wolf. I tried my luck at punch him back but he evaded my attack and jumped all the way to the end of the room I quickly followed and tried to land an aerial attack but soon ended up with a foot in my stomach. I flew back to the other end of the room and crouched down holding my stomach as I coughed up blood.

Pain filled my entire being I couldn't focus on anything but the pain in my stomach and the thought that something must be wrong with my pup. I had tears running down my face as I thought of loosing my pup. With my thoughts on the pain and the lose of my pup I didn't hear or see the up roar going on around me.

As soon as Lord Sesshomaru saw Kouga land a solid kick to Inuyasha's stomach and him go flying across the room he was on Kouga like a killer dog on his prey. He landed two solid blows to his face and Kouga went down to the ground. Kouga stared up at Sesshomaru with a surprised look on his face but the look didn't last long for soon Sesshomaru was punching him in the face repeatedly slowly letting his poison seep out into his fist. The only thing stopping him from killing Kouga was the pitiful voice of Lady Ayame asking for help with assisting Inuyasha to the healer. Lord Sesshomaru got up from attacking Kouga to assist Ayame in helping Inuyasha to the healer. He picked up Inuyasha bridal style and carried him to lady Kaede's room. Inuyasha had lost consciousness on the way to the healer. When they finally reached the room Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha down on the bed as the healer asked but when Kaede ask him to leave he growled at her a no. So she let him stay in the room but made him sit a chair away from the bed. Ayame left when she was asked to and went to look for her mate and find out what the hell he did to Inuyasha.

AN: hope you liked this chapter I enlisted the help of a very good friend to help me get ideas for it because I was totally lost. So review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaede worked hard with trying to save the unborn pups within Inuyasha. She had herbs brought to her by Kagome and she sat by Inuyasha on the bed as she mixed her concoctions that would hopefully spare Lord Sesshomaru and his mate grief over the death of their pups. As the hours, progressed Sesshomaru kept watch over his mate worrying about his life and the life of their pups. Inuyasha moaned as he went through pains and fevers but soon he finally fell asleep thanks to one of Kaede's remedy. He continued to moan in his medicine-induced sleep. After hours and hours of trying everything that Kaede could think to save them Inuyasha finally stopped Moaning in pain and his fever went down. She checked on the pups from the outside as well as from within and was relieved to fine them surviving just fine.

"My lord your mate has finally calmed down and the pups are doing fine. I think they might have just been traumatized and reacted badly. Ye may take him back to your room or you may leave him here with me in the sick room. If ye decide to move him do so carefully." Kaede collected her things and returned them to their rightful spot as Lord Sesshomaru thought about what he wanted to do.

"I think it would be better if Inuyasha stay here incase something else may happen you will already be here to help. Just notify me when Inuyasha awakens."

"Aye I shall inform ye right away." Sesshomaru left the room after kissing Inuyasha on the head to go find that wolf that started this the wolf that put his mate and pups in danger.

Sesshomaru stormed down the hall and if anybody had been in the way I'm sure they would have run in fright from the look in Sesshomaru's eyes. When Sesshomaru finally reached Lord Kouga's room, he marched into the room. Kouga and Ayame were sitting on the bed talking. Sesshomaru raced to Kouga, grabbed him by the neck, and growled out, "I hope you are prepared to die because these are going to be your last seconds of life." Sesshomaru squeezed harder and he could see Kouga's face turning red and then blue. Ayame was trying to talk some since into Sesshomaru but it didn't seem to be working until she mentioned Inuyasha.

"You know Inuyasha wouldn't want you to kill Kouga just because of an accident. He wouldn't want you to throw away a friendship over something simple like an accident." Sesshomaru loosened his grip gradually then finally let Kouga go.

Kouga gasped trying to get air into his lungs as be backed away from Sesshomaru. "I hope you know that your little accident almost cost me my unborn pups." Ayame answered him since Kouga was finding it hard to breath let alone speak.

"And for that he is sorry but he had no clue that Inuyasha was pregnant."

"We were going to tell everyone when he started to show." To Ayame it seemed like Lord Sesshomaru was letting his stoic mast down but then he turned away from them. "I think I will retire for tonight I have had a very hard day today."

Sesshomaru started to leave when Ayame called out, "wait, are Inuyasha and the pups doing okay."

Sesshomaru turned back around with is mask firmly in place and said, "They are doing fine but as for Inuyasha we shall see when he finally awakens." When Sesshomaru went to turn around that is when Kouga finally decided to say something.

"For what its worth I'm sorry about what happened and if there is anyway I can repent for what I did just tell me." Sesshomaru nodded his head in a way as to say he accepted his apology and then left the room.

When Sesshomaru finally got to his room, he laid down on the bed and finally let his mask fall completely as he thought about the day's events and right before he fell asleep you could see a single tear fall from the corner of his eye. It ran down his cheek to land softly on the pillow he was laying on.

Sesshomaru awoke to hands shaking his shoulder. He pretended to be asleep so that he might figure out who this person is why their still trying to awaken him. As soon as he recognized the scent, he leaped up and pushed the other person into the bed. "You shouldn't be up and walking around you need to lie down."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and said, "You sound just like Kaede. I'm fine I feel fine and I don't feel like lying in bed all day."

"Well you are going to lay in bed all day for at least today and maybe tomorrow I will let you out of bed."

"Oh and how are you going to get me to stay in bed?"

"Well I was thinking of putting a guard in here but since you want to sneak away I think I will just have to stay in here with you." Sesshomaru said while leaning over and kissing Inuyasha on the lips gently.

"Is that so but how will you stay entertained?"

"Oh I'll find a way."

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha repeatedly until he calmed down and lay on the bed completely so that Sesshomaru can have his wicked way with him completely. "Oh and just because I am letting you have your wicked way with me right now does not mean this argument is over now please continue where you left off." And Sesshomaru did oh boy did he. He did so loud enough for everyone on their side of the castle could hear it.

An: I hope you liked it. It took everything in me to make this chapter work in some sort of way. Well review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My mate and I later met up with Lord Kouga and Ayame and explained all that was going on. "Sesshomaru has been mated to me for 3 years and has kept me in a secret wing in the manor so as to keep me safe and from prying eyes. We just recently found out that I am pregnant. We were going to announce the pregnancy when I started to show. I'm sorry that our secrecy has caused all this."

"It's okay Inuyasha we understand but I'm sure you know that now Kouga and I are going to be a lot more protective of you now."

"Oh great more people to smother me with too much care." Everyone started to laugh at what I said as they knew I wasn't someone that liked to be coddled.

Everything went back to normal after that other than the more over protectiveness that I was being showed. Today was the day that Lord Kouga and Ayame would leave and return to their own lands. I was sad to have to let them go and I know that Ayame didn't want to leave me now that she knows I am with child but they must take care of their own response abilities. My mate and I waved as they left in their royal carriage and I yelled at them to visit soon.

I miss then now it's really quiet with out them and I stuck with just roaming the halls of the manor like I was before they arrived. I haven't found anything as cool as the tetsusaiga but I have bumped into my mate's advisers most of them are polite to me and even start interesting conversations with me all except for Yamata. He's always rude and insults me behind my mate's back ,and when someone is not looking he'll give me this look that makes me want to run and hide. I try to stay away from his as much as possible. I don't want anything to happen like what happened at the presenting.

I'm starting to eat a lot more than I normally do and everyone keeps telling me that it's normal for most pregnant people but the weird cravings I get are just that weird. I love the look on my mate's face though when he sees me eat the weird concoctions. I am also starting to show a little not much if you aren't looking at me naked but me and my mate can definitely tell. From what my mate told me about the swords, we are going to have twins maybe a boy and a girl that would be nice. One for my mate to pass his warrior skills to and one for me to baby and protect but both will need to be trained if they are to use the swords correctly.

I have been thinking of names but I cannot come up with something that sounds like something a demon that is supposed to bring peace to the world would be called. Maybe I will come up with something by the time they are born. I cannot wait until I can hold my two bundles of joy in my arms and I know my mate feels the same way I can tell by the way he holds me in his arms whispering how much he loves me and the pups. At night when he holds me he always places his hand over my stomach protectively. I know he will be a wonderful father but also a strict father.

As the days went by uneventful in the manor the days soon turned into the weeks and weeks soon turned into months. I am now in my 7th month and looking more like a rollie pollie than ever. I have had more mood swings than you can shake a stick at I don't know if I'm coming or going anymore. I know my mate is tired of my complaining and grouchiness too but I cannot help it. I am constantly controlled by my emotions. Acts of kindness have me crying my eyes out and any sort of unsettlement I am yelling my head off. I can't wait until this all ends I want my life back the way it used to be. The good part about this part of the pregnancy is we can feel the babies move now. We have had many nights were we stay up late just feeling the baby move around in my tummy.

An unborn pup needs to form a connection with both the mother and father to grow healthy so my mate spends lots of time with me touching on my belly I think I even heard him talking to them while I was asleep but don't tell him I told you that. It's very sweet when he does those things it makes me glad that he is here for me during this time and not out fighting in a war or something. When we announced that, I was with pup to the other lords that was a very interesting night as my mate had to raise his voice on more than one occasion. Some lords didn't believe us then others simply thought it was blasphemy for us to even procreate which I thought was very mean to say let alone think.

The young demoness' that hate me because I am mated to lord Sesshomaru screamed out in denial and hatred. That I was expecting though. Some people congratulated us on our new addictions like most of the advisers and even most of the villagers in our region. After everyone was gone, I was glad I had some peace and quiet again. Sometime later though many humans and demons alike have been starting to give presents to congratulate us on our pups and I am sure that even more shall come when they are born. There are some presents that I do not like very much like dead carcasses but they are given with nice intentions so we cannot refuse them.

Lady Kaede has been watching me very closely and has asked Kagome to do the same and soon when Lady Ayame comes back closer to my delivery date I am sure she will join them in the looking after me. I have no clue as to why they have to look after me so closely since I am sure that if there is a prophecy about my pups they would have to be born so it's not like I am going to have a miscarriage or something. Maybe I am looking at this in the wrong way maybe it is not my pups they are afraid for maybe it is me. Maybe there is something wrong about me that they think that I might not survive. There are many women who die in childbirth and I am sure there is no difference that when I go into labor that there with be a chance that I won't survive. I hope that if that does happen that my mate won't let that stop him from living on and not wallowing in his depression he would need to stay strong for our pups.

A.N: please review and tell me what you think and also could you please help me by giving me some suggestions on names I cannot think of any good ones and to be on the safe side give me ones for boys and girls since I haven't decided what gender they children are going to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It has been several months now, my stomach has become nicely rounded and I have begun to waddle instead of walk. I have been going to regular check-ups by order of Kaede because as my pregnancy continues my body seems to continue weakening. Because of this Kagome has become even more protective of me and, with the added help of my mate's protectiveness, I feel like I'm being smothered with too much attention. I wish they would just leave me alone for a while. If either one of them asks me if I need anything or if I'm okay, I'll scream.

Kagome is following me right now to one of my many check-ups when a sharp pain shot though my abdomen, causing me to stumble and clutch my stomach. I could hear Kagome shouting my name but when she got close to me, I unintentionally growled at her. She continued to try to help but after I attempted to bite her, she finally gave up and ran off to get Kaede and my mate. After a while, I could smell my mate approach me and I automatically allowed him to touch me. "Inuyasha what's wrong!" Sesshomaru said in a rush.

"It hurts, please make it stop." I whimpered in pain. Kaede came next but just like with Kagome I growled at her, my body thinking both her and Kagome are threats during my weakened state.

"Lord Sesshomaru if your mate doesn't allow me to examine him I won't be able to help." Kaede said urgently. Sesshomaru then directed my body to lean back against his. He secured my arms by my side, to keep me from attacking her, without causing any harm to my rounded stomach. When Kaede leaned in to examine me, I struggled against my mate snapping wildly at Kaede with my teeth, my instincts telling me to protect my unborn pups from this intruder. I almost bit her when she brushed my stomach but my mate grasped my jaw quickly and tilted my head back. My submissive instinct caused me to whimper to appease my dominant mate with the assurance that he was in control, and I got a growl of acceptance in return. Kaede resumed examining my stomach and, while I was distracted, removed my underclothes to examine my entrance. I squirmed uncomfortable but otherwise stayed still.

"Kagome, go into my room and get the green bottle on the table," Kaede said urgently. Kagome quickly ran off to follow her orders. "I'm guessing that Inuyasha has suffered from false alarm labor cramps but because of how his body is reacting to this pregnancy they began to induce labor early. I'm going to give Inuyasha something to stop the labor from happening so soon. I want him on strict bed rest until the end of this pregnancy. I don't want any physical or mental stress put on him or he could likely loose the child and die himself in the process." Kaede said to my mate with deep concern tainting her voice. It was hard for me concentrate on what she was saying with pain rippling across my abdomen, but it wasn't that much later that Kagome showed up with the potion, which she handed to Kaede. Kaede turned to Sesshomaru and instructed him on how much of the potion to give to me since I would only let him near me. I drank the few drops given to me and immediately became sleepy.

I don't know how long I was asleep but I woke up to my mate holding me closely. He was still sleeping soundly and his face looked so angelic, so care free in his slumber. I had to use the restroom so I tried to move slowly from the bed so as not to wake him but he suddenly awoke before I could get out of the bed and grabbed my shoulder stopping me from leaving. "Inuyasha, you can't leave the bed until you have born the pups. Remember, Kaede said if you put too much stress on yourself, you could loose the pups." My mate had the strangest look on his face but I chose to ignore it for right now and decided to inform him of my problem.

"But Sesshomaru, I have to use the restroom." I said quietly

"I'll carry you to the bathroom then when you're done I'll carry you back." I nodded my consent and he easily lifted me out of the bed and carried me into the bathroom. He even lowered my pants for me, but I drew the line at that. I mean, he wasn't going to hold it for me. I still have some dignity left. After I was done, he pulled my pants back up and carried me back to the bed. He laid me gently on the bed and covered me back up with the covers. Bending over slightly he kissed me on the head while playing with my puppy dog-ears then kissed me gently and lovingly on the lips. When he pulled back from the kiss, I saw the most passionate look of love in his eyes that I haven't seen since we first mated.

"Why are you acting this way?" Very rarely does my mate really show the true level of his love for me, not that I need him to. I know exactly how much he loves me.

"Inuyasha, I was afraid. For the first time in my life, I was afraid. I was afraid that I would loose you and the pups. I didn't notice how attached I've become to something that isn't even born yet. I don't ever want to loose you or the pups. I don't know what would happen to me." I was shocked that I could actually see the fear reflected in his eyes. He always has such great control over his emotions that to see him showing fear leaves me in awe.

I looked my mate directly in the eyes and with fierce determination I said, "I want you to promise me that if I die in labor whether the pups live or not I want you to not always live in the past and move on even if that means finding another mate." He looked like he wanted to say no but I knew he would do as I say.

"I promise, but I could never love someone as much as I love you." Sesshomaru said quietly then got into the bed and held me closely. We sat in silence for a while just thinking about the future might bring to our small family. My mate was the first one to break the silence. "You should sleep you need to regain your strength." With that said I closed my eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I woke the second time, my mate was nowhere around. I could sense no one else around so I slowly sat up in the bed and whimpered for my mate. A dominant mate can always hear the call of their submissive mate. Therefore, it wasn't long before Sesshomaru came through the door. "Inuyasha are you okay?" My mate said in a concerned voice while coming through the door.

"I'm fine. I just woke up alone and wondered where you were. I hope I didn't drag you away from something important." My mate shook his head no and made his way over to me. He ruffles my hair, which he knows annoys me. Then he massaged my right puppy dog-ear and caused my pout to turn into me growling pleasantly. With me distracted, he kissed me on the forehead and next on the lips. I love it when my mate plays with me like this. When my mate shows me his playful side, I know he is in a good mood, which causes me to be in a good mood. My mate is everything to me he's all I've known since I mated with him and soon I'll be having his pups whom I'll love with all my heart.

"Inuyasha what are you thinking about so deeply." He says while he sat next to me in the bed.

I turn to him, look him the eyes and say, "About how much I love you and how much I love the new family we have created." My mate pulled me close to him, kissed me on the head, and growled his content to me. Then the strangest thing happened. I felt something wet touch my ear and after the third time I realized my mate was grooming my ear and slightly nibbling on it. The nibbling was causing feeling in my body that I know Kaede would put under the physically stressful. I tried to suppress the feeling but I couldn't. I let out a small moan and the grip on my arm tightened. The scent of my arousal had finally reached my mate's nose. He took the tip of my ear into his mouth and sucked gently on it causing me to moan loudly and jerk my hips slightly. "We shouldn't be doing this." I moaned out but did nothing to stop my mate. He seemed to ignore me and dragged his hand down my front until he reached my evident arousal.

"You should listen to your mate you shouldn't be doing this." Kaede said. My mate and I jumped and broke away from each other. We looked to the door and there was Kaede in the doorway looking at us. I started blushing and looked away from the intense stare of hers. "I would like to hope that something like this doesn't happen again until those pups of yours are out." Kaede said while walking over towards us. Sesshomaru moved to let Kaede have room to look me over. "How are you feeling Inuyasha?" She said while taking my pulse and temperature.

"Better, I'm sorry for trying to attack you yesterday. I just couldn't help myself." I said sincerely.

"Oh that is alright. I'm just glad that we stopped the early labor in time or you would have lost the pups." She felt around my stomach pushing on certain parts and asking if there was any pain. When I said there was none she nodded and told us that the pups were okay, I just needed to rest. "Now I suggest that you take my advice and don't do anything strenuous, even things of the sexual nature. Now I'm going to give you a potion to restore your energy and nutrition levels. Only take two drops daily. Also, our check-ups are now going to be moved here so you don't have to walk around the manor. Now, if you just have to move around I suggest not leaving this room and I'll have Kagome come in and check up on you and keep you company when your mate is not around." Kaede placed the potion on the bedside table and turned to leave the room. "Our next check-up will be in two days time. Hopefully I won't have to see you any earlier than that." With those parting words, she left.

My mate returned to my side after Kaede left and sat next to me on the bed. Just as I was going to ask my mate something Sakuya, one of my mates advisors, came into the room. "My lord I'm sorry for the intrusion but the advisors need to speak with you as soon as possible." He said bowing before my mate. His long red and black hair fell around him gracefully. He rose, turns towards me and winks slightly. His beautiful emerald green eyes sparkle and I blush bright red.

"Well now that you have finished flirting with my mate I suggest you leave now." My mate said in a cold voice, with a slight glare.

"My lord you know I only tease the young lord. I would never to be as presumptuous as to try and steal your mate from you." Sakuya said sincerely while looking my mate in the eyes.

"I know that but I don't like the fact that another dominant male is making him blush like that." My mate said sulkily.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru you're the only who I enjoy making me blush." I said while snuggling closer to him. "You guys should go or else the other advisors will think your skipping out on the meeting."

"He's right you know we should get going." Sakuya said then left while my mate said goodbye to me.

"I'll see you after the meeting if you need anything just whimper. I'll send Kagome in to keep you company if you'd like."

"No thanks I think I'll just get some rest I'm still kind of tired." I said while yawning through my speech. My mate kissed me gently on the lips and left silently. When he was gone, I yawned again then snuggled deeper under the covers. I hope that the meeting won't take that long and my mate will be back by the time I wake up. I fell asleep with the thought of my mate fresh in my mind.

AN: Please review and tell me how you like it and I would like to thank the ones who contacted me with ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I awoke, my mate had already returned from the meeting. He was sitting next to me on the bed staring at me with a look on his face that I couldn't discern. I sat up slowly and placed my hand on his right cheek. "What troubles you my mate?" he rubbed his cheek into my hand and sighed.

"I have some bad news my mate. It seems that there is unrest in the humans of this land and they are starting an uprising. They need me to settle the dispute and if it comes to it lead the battle." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could this be happening at a time like this? "I will try my best at settling this dispute as peaceful as possible so that I don't have to spend so much time away from you because of war. "

"What about when the pups are born? Will you be back by then?"

"Do not worry about that I don't care if I have to return in mid battle I will not miss the birth my pups." I sighed in relief the last thing I wanted was my mate to miss the birth of our pups. "There will also be added security in the manor in case someone tries to hurt you to get to me. I'm also going to appoint you a personal bodyguard I don't want you to leave the manor's walls without him with you."

"Okay my mate don't worry I'll follow your directions and it's not like I'll be leaving this room let alone the manor anytime soon." We both chuckled a little at my moody joke. "When are you going to be leaving?"

"They want me to leave as soon as possible but I've decided not to go for a few days. Just to make sure that you are going to be okay." My mate hugged me close to him either knowing I needed the comfort or just needing it himself.

The days passed by quickly and before I knew it I was standing outside the doors to the manor bidding my mate farewell. I tried not to show how much my mate leaving affected me but it wasn't long after he was out of sight that I broke down. I cried the tears of my pain while Kagome and Kaede led me back to my room. I curled up in what felt like an oversized bed now that my mate was not with me. It wasn't long before I cried myself to sleep.

The next day, I was woken up by Kagome telling me it was time for my checkup with Kaede. "The guard is outside the door and will come in once you've gotten dressed." I don't know how I feel yet about having someone constantly following me around but we shall see. I began to get dressed and when finished just as Kagome said the guard came right in. He was an ordinary looking demon with brown hair and dark eyes that showed a look of pure focus and concentration.

"What is your name?" I asked because I didn't want to be calling him bodyguard all the time.

"My name is Takaya." He said in an emotionless voice. I wonder if he's always like this or if it was just because of me.

"Well it's nice to meet you Takaya hopefully I won't be of much trouble and my mate will be back soon." He nodded to me but otherwise remained silent. I returned to my bed and waited for Kaede to show up for my check up. I didn't wait long before a knock was heard at the door. Takaya was at the door in seconds and making sure that Kaede was of no threat to me before allowing her entrance. Kaede did a standard check up on the pups and me. Poking me different places on the stomach that quickly began to aggravate me.

"Well I can see nothing wrong as of now. The potion must have worked to stop the premature labor but I still worry about your chances of making it through the birth. You have had a complicated pregnancy so far and I don't want to jeopardize your life so I will have you on bed rest for the duration of your pregnancy and hopefully you will have a safe birth. I don't want you out of this bed unless it's an emergency besides using the bathroom." Kaede had a very serious look on her face so I knew that to follow her directions would be in my best interest.

"I will do my best to follow your decision for myself and for my pups." I promised her for I knew my mate would have made me if he were here now.

It was a long few months and I continued to stay in bed bored out of my mind until my pups decided that it was finally time to grace me with its presence. I was being entertained by Kagome, who was the only one that helped keep my sanity during my bed rest, when I began having pains in my lower abdomen. At first, I didn't say anything thinking it was a pain that would fade but it gradually began to increase in intensity. I finally wince from the pain and Kagome noticed my discomfort. "Inuyasha is there something wrong?"

"I think that I'm going into labor now. Takaya would you be so kind as to go find my mate and tell him that his pups are being born now." I groaned in pain while grasping my stomach when I was instantly drenched in fluid from the waist down.

AN: I am sorry about taking so long but it just wouldn't come out the way I wanted it to but I finally pushed it out the next chapter will hopefully be easier to finish. Please review and tell me how you like it I really appreciate the people that review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Kagome would you please get Kaede my water just broke."

"Yes Inuyasha." Kagome quickly jumped from the bed and hurriedly raced out the door to find Kaede. Takaya was the only one hadn't moved an inch.

"Takaya why haven't you moved to find my mate?"

"I have been ordered to watch after you and right now you are at your most vulnerability."

"Please Takaya I want my mate here to see the birth of his pups could you at least send someone else in your place?"

"I shall see." He walked out of the room and was quick to return with an answer. "I have been able to find someone worthy to send for lord Sesshomaru they should be back shortly."

"Thank you Takaya." He nodded and went back to being his quiet self while I suffered through contractions that felt like they were killing me. It wasn't long before Kagome returned with Kaede. As soon as Kaede entered the room she started giving out orders to Kagome.

"Kagome will you please bring me a bowl of warm water, a bowl of cool water and some towels please."

"Right away Kaede." Kagome returned with the things Kaede ordered her to get and they both proceeded to remove my clothes. I was in continuous pain and wishing that my mate were here already to sooth my fears of the birth. It felt like days before Kaede gave the go ahead for me to start pushing. I felt so weak that I was certain I wouldn't be able to birth my pups.

I heard some commotion outside and wondered what it could be and hoping that there wasn't someone trying to attack us at a time like this. To my surprise, my mate rushed through the door and was by my side in an instant. I was so happy to see him that it brought tears to my eyes. "I'm so glad you're here. I was worried you weren't going to be able to make it in time."

"I would never let this opportunity slip past me." he turned to Takaya and said, "Thank you for keeping an eye out on my mate I will greatly compensate you when this is all over."

"You are too kind my lord I live only to serve you." He bowed and took his post outside the room now that my mate had returned. I screamed in pain when my pups decided I was taking to long to reacquaint myself with their father.

"Lord Sesshomaru would you be so kind and get behind your mate and support him, and place some cool water from that bowl on his forehead."

"Of course Kaede." My mate got behind me and began to place the nice cool cloth on my head. It felt wonderful but I didn't get long to enjoy the coolness before I was pushing with all my strength to bring my pups into this world. I screamed and howled in pain and hours later the first pup was born.

"Its I boy!" I heard Kagome scream I smiled up at my mate knowing he would spoil the boy rotten since he was born first and will become the heir to the western lands. It wasn't long before I was back to pushing to bring my second child into this world. "It's another boy!" wow too boys I hope they don't turn out to be as bad as Sesshomaru and I. Believing I was done I was surprised to feel the urge to push another life out. I began to push until I was too tired to force the pup out.

"He has begun to bleed I think there may be some internal damage being done." It wasn't long before they found the problem. "It seems this pup wants to be born feet first and it's causing damage along Inuyasha's birth canal." I tried to push harder put the more I push the more the pain increased until finally the child slipped from my body along with a puddle of blood. "He has lost too much blood and we cannot fix this much internal damage with mere potions. If his demon healing cannot heal this I believe he won't make it through the night." Upon hearing this I cried silent tears. I couldn't believe that my children could be destined to never know their mother. I prayed that my demon blood would heal me so that I could watch my pups grow up to be powerful demons.

"I would like to see my pups before I die." Kaede looked to my mate for permission and he quickly nodded his consent. Kagome brought over the two boys while Kaede carried my mystery child.

"What is the last pups gender?" I asked while I took the last born into my arms.

"It is a girl and not just any girl a hanyou girl." I gasped in shock surprised that she was a hanyou instead of a full demon or even three-fourths demon. I looked at the girl and saw that she had dark black hair like mine when I'm in human form with golden eyes like both her parents.

"Sesshomaru what do you think of the name Momoko?"

"I think that's a wonderful name." We then looked at our second born. He had white hair like his parents and his older brother; he had a happy smile on his face with golden eyes that was looking at everything with curiosity. What was surprising was the cute pair of dog ears on top his head. I reached out and touched the closest one to me, and it felt like the softest velvet I've ever touched.

"I believe we should name him Yoshiharu." I said and my mate nodded his consent. "You should do the honors of naming your heir. My mate looked at his heir and noticed he had a white fluffy tail sticking out of his baby blanket. He had white hair with golden eyes but the facial expression was just like his fathers. It was as if he could understand everything going on around him and with a look of distaste he showed that he didn't like it at all.

"He shall be called Kiyoshi." I touched his forehead which so happens had a crescent blue moon there just like his father.

"I hope that you will grow strong like your father and that you will protect what is important to you." I looked at my children and I knew that they would bring about a change to the demon world that will someday be legendary.

"I am dying Sesshomaru I can feel myself slipping away. Please do not try to follow you have three precious children to live for. Do not forget me and don't let my children live their life without knowing of me. Cherish the gifts I have given you like I have cherished the love that you have bestowed upon me." There were tears in my mate's eyes and for once I knew he didn't feel ashamed to show his feelings.

"I love you my mate and someday I will join you and some day after that our children will join us in the after life." He leaned down towards my face and kissed me gently on the lips. That was the last thing I felt before I gave into the darkness calling to me.

AN: Hope you like this new chapter I decided not to let you guys stew for too long on that cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think and no this is not the end of the story so continue to check back to see if I've updated.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

I watched as my mated closed his eyes for the very last time and was claimed by death. I continued to watch my mate until one of my pup's cries interrupted my trance. I picked up my crying son, with the cute dog ears, and brought him close to my chest. I feel so empty without the bond to my mate in the back on my mind, but I shall create a new bond with my children. I take Yoshiharu's left leg and run a poisonous claw across his ankle. The wound quickly heals and I begin to feel a slight hum from the bond created. I put Yoshiharu back down next to his older brother and pick up Momoko. She instantly recognizes me as her father and begins a cute puppy purr. I repeat the same thing to her left ankle as I did to Yoshiharu then place her next to him. I pick up my eldest son Kiyoshi and see a reflection of myself staring back at me. There is a look on his face that shows his understanding of what is to happen and his acceptance of it. I grab His right leg and slightly above the ankle I bite into his skin and let a little bit of poison flow into the wound. I lick up the escaping blood and watch the wound heal to leave a slight scar. It is the mark that every heir of the inu clan has. I continue to hold him as I offer my arm for him to feed from. Demon pups usually feed off the blood of their mother but if the mother has passed they will drink from their father or closest blood relative. After Kiyoshi had his fill I begin to feed Yoshiharu and Momoko. "Kagome now that Inuyasha has passed you will now watch over my children. Do not let them out of your sight or you'll severely regret it."

"Yes my lord" Kagome replied.

"Kaede please take Inuyasha's body to be prepared for his funeral." I said in a very distant voice.

"Yes my lord." Kaede replied. She gathered up my mates dead body and just seeing her touch him made me want to attack her, but I help myself back. Once she left I turned towards Kagome.

"You may leave. I would like some time along with my pups."

Yes my lord." She quickly left while I gathered my pups around me and we all lay in the blood soaked sheets of their mother and my mate. The pups continued to shift around until they find a comfortable position to settle into sleep.

This night has been the worst and best night of my life. I have three pups given to me by my wonderful mate but he is not here to enjoy it with me, but I will be strong for my pups. To be born in such times as these, filled with war and death, will be hard for them but I will try my hardest to raise them as my mate would want them to be.

_**Five Years Later**_

Trying to balance the war and spending time with my pups has been hard but I would have say that the closeness that I have with them is far beyond what I had ever imagined. I'm on my way from a frontline battle at the Eastern border of the Western lands and as I walk through the door and I see Kagome run past me with a worried look on her face. "Kagome what is wrong?" she stops and turns towards me.

"Oh my lord I didn't see you there. I can't seem to find the children. I've looked everywhere but they are nowhere to be found."

"What!"

"I'm sorry my lord. I was taking them to Kaede for their check-up and while I was talking to her they snuck out of the room." Kagome had her head down looking completely guilt ridden but I am too angry and scared to care for her feelings of guilt. I was just about to call for all the servants to search the entire manor when I hear a stampede of little feet coming my way.

"See I told you I smelled father." I could hear my youngest son say to his siblings. The three of them came around the corner with Yoshiharu and Momoko racing to get to me first and my heir Kiyoshi following at a more sedated pace. All three of my pups came to a halt in front of me with the two youngest having huge smiles on their face while my oldest had a slight smirk on his. I see a lot of my younger self in Kiyoshi and which scares me slightly.

"Now what is this I hear about you guys running off and scaring Kagome half to death." They at least have the decency to look ashamed while I reprimand them.

"We were just having a little fun after going to Kaede's. Anyways it was Yoshiharu's idea." My daughter tried to use her innocent face to sway my anger but it would take more than that to sway me.

"No excuses you all followed the plan so you will be equally punished. Now apologize to Kagome." I said in a stern voice that meant I was serious.

"Sorry Kagome." They all said at the same time with their heads bowed.

"Now go to your rooms and I'll be there in a minute. To make sure you're in bed."

"But father we wanted to spend some time with you before going to bed." Yoshiharu said with a pout on his face.

"Well you should have thought about that before you ran away from Kagome. Now Go!"

"Yes father." They replied and the three pups slunk off with their heads held down. I watched them leave until they were out of sight before turning back to address Kagome.

"If you should have any more problems with them running off like that do not hesitate to tell me."

"Don't be so hard on them my lord they are just children." Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"No they are my pups and as such need to know the seriousness of the situation. If someone happened to have sneaked into the manor to kill them while they just so happen to be missing they would be dead now."

"Yes my lord I had not thought about that." Kagome said while lowering her head in submission.

"Now tell Sakuya to meet me in my office in an hour while I go attend to my pups." I walk to the room across from my bedroom that I once shared with my mate. All three of the pups were in their beds but they weren't asleep yet. I sat on my eldest son's bed and invited the others to come join us, which they hurried to do. I hug them close to me and say, "I do not mean to be too harsh on you but you must learn to be careful. We are not living in peaceful times right now and I don't want anything to happen to you. You guys are the greatest, most precious gift your mother gave to me and I will do anything to keep you safe even if that means punishing you from running away from your sitter."

"We're sorry father we won't do it again we promise." My sweet angelic daughter said to me.

"Good now off to bed with you." They scampered to their separate beds and I left after kissing each one on the head and saying good night. I made my way to my office and went in to begin looking through all the paper work that needed to be done before Sakuya arrived.

AN: I know I know you all hate me now. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately but I've been trying to get used to college life but now that it's break I'll have lots of time to update all my stories. Would you guys rather I update shorter chapters as often as I can during the school year or just wait until I can put out a nice length chapter? Please review and I also have a poll on who I should pair Sesshomaru with now so please review and give me feedback.

Sesshomaru/Sakuya

Sesshomaru/ New Male Character


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I heard a knock at the door and told Sakuya to come in. He walked in with his normal playful aura. "Has there been any news from the front lines?"

"No my lord Yamata says it has been unnaturally quiet."

"Hmm keep me posted if there is any change, the tiger demons maybe planning something."

"Yes my lord." I sighed and was about to get back to my paper work when Sakuya interrupted me. "My lord you should take a break and get some sleep."

"I know but it is so hard to sleep for very long these days." Sakuya came around the desk and put his hand on my shoulder.

"My lord, please go get some sleep." I sighed and nodded and slowly got up to make my way out of my office. Sakuya was trailing behind me most likely making sure I went to bed. "My lord I really wish you wouldn't run yourself ragged like you are. Lord Inuyasha wouldn't want you to be so broken when you need to be your strongest." I stopped and turned around quickly to slam Sakuya up against the stone wall.



"Well Inuyasha isn't here is he and I don't need you telling me how to live my life!" I looked at Sakuya and saw no hint of fear from him. He was looking me right in the eyes with a hint of defiance and my inner demon wanted to dominate him to show him his place but I held it back. Looking at Sakuya so close I now noticed how handsome he was with his blood red hair with black tips and bright green eyes. I would love to see his hair spread out on the bed with his green eyes glazed over with lust up under me. No, what am I thinking! I could never betray Inuyasha by taking another lover. I shook my head and backed away from Sakuya. I turned around to continue my trek to my room. When I entered my room I prepared for bed but I did not get a wink of sleep.

The sun began to rise and I got out of the bed to return to my office. When it was time for breakfast I went down to the dining hall where my children were waiting for me to arrive to begin eating. Just looking at my children and seeing how much they look like Inuyasha made me feel even guiltier about my thoughts of Sakuya. As I watched my children eat I vowed that I would avoid Sakuya and hopefully these thoughts and feelings would go away.

Over the next few weeks that I was at the manor I avoided Sakuya like the plague. I didn't know if anyone noticed my strange behavior but I also didn't care. I spent most of my time either with my pups or in my office. I had thought that my plan was flawless, and that I had successfully managed to avoid contact with Sakuya but I did not expect that the night before I was to go back to the front lines that Sakuya would storm into my office and demand to know why I was avoiding him. "How dare you barge in here without permission!"

"I dare because I thought we were friends! Friends should not avoid each other and definitely shouldn't hide from each other! What is your problem?"



"You want to know my problem is well here it is! You make me weak! I look at you and feel desires I shouldn't feel! I will not betray Inuyasha by allowing my desired to overcome me!" Sakuya just stood there looking at me in amazement.

"I don't know what to say."

"You do not need to say anything just leave me in piece."

"Well I will say this Inuyasha wasn't the type of person that would ever expect you to stay faithful to him even after his death. He would want you to find someone to love you and care for you. Also I wouldn't be averse to being courted." Sakuya left my office and I was left with a lot to think about. Although Inuyasha did say he wanted me to move on with my life after he died but I don't know if I'm ready to start another relationship. Also I don't know how the children would feel about me dating someone. I guess I should ask them how they would feel about maybe getting a stepfather. I sighed and sat back at my desk and thought about my pans for the future. The next day before I left to go back to the battle field I went and had a little talk with my pups. I sat them down and said, "I have been thinking about maybe pursuing a relationship with Sakuya how do you guys feel about that?" Momoko was the first one to say something.

"What about mama Yasha I thought he was your mate?"

"Sometimes when one of the mating pair dies the other partner can find another mate."



Kiyoshi was the one to answer for them all, "Father if you want to mate with Sakuya then its fine with me." My other two pups nodded with agreement. I sighed with relief that my pups were okay with the soon to be change with the family.

"What should we call him father?" Yoshiharu asked.

"You will call him Sakuya until the day we decide to bond then you can ask him what he wants you to call him." I say before I hug my three pups and kissed them on the head. After saying my goodbyes to them I left in search of Sakuya. I found him practicing his fighting in the dojo. I watched him for a little while enjoying his graceful movements before I interrupted him. "Sakuya"

"Yes my lord."

"I need to have a word with you." Sakuya put down his weapon and asked me what was on my mind. "I have been thinking a great deal about what you said and I have decided that you are right and I would be honored if you would allow me to formally court you." Sakuya smiled and nodded before bowing.

"I would be honored my lord."

"You may call me Sesshomaru. Although I am glad you have accepted my proposal I regret that I cannot stay I am needed back in battle."



"Of course Sesshomaru I look forward to your return."

"As do I."

"Farewell."

"Goodbye." I turned to leave but a hand on my sleeve stopped me. "Wait before you leave I would like to give you something to remember me by." Sakuya leaned up and kissed me on the lips. At first the kiss was chaste but it soon grew passionate. We were soon forced apart by the need to breathe. My body throbbed with passion and lust.

"That is something I definitely shall not forget." Sakuya smiled and I left before I was too overcome with lust to leave. I made my way to the border line to hopefully end this war quickly.

It took another two years before the war ended. By that time my relationship with Sakuya gradually increased. I tried to not treat Sakuya any differently when it came to council business but in private we were totally different. The pups had gotten closer to him and generally loved him and treated him like family. Whenever I was home when I wasn't busy you could find us all together sitting in the garden looking like a normal family. Now that the war is over I've been thinking about asking Sakuya to mate with me but I don't know if I am really totally over Inuyasha. I am interrupted from my thoughts by a knock on the door to my office. "Come in"



"Ah I thought I would find you here." Sakuya had a huge smile on his face that light up the room just like Inuyasha's could. "Sessh what is wrong?"

"I need my best friend to talk to but I don't know if I can because that friend also happens to be my lover, and my relationship is what I'm worried about."

"Sessh you know you can ask me anything no matter what it is even if it's about us." I sigh and decide to unburden myself finally.

"You know I love you Sakuya, and I want to ask you to formally mate with me but I don't know if I'm fully over Inuyasha. I don't want to go to the next level without knowing fully that I won't regret it."

"Sessh you'll never be totally over Inuyasha. He is the mother to your pups and your first mate but just because you're not completely over him doesn't mean you haven't moved on and can mate again."

"I am glad you think so and I hope you'll consider becoming my mate."

"Sessh there isn't anything to consider of course I'll become your mate." Sakuya walked over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I backed him into my desk then picked him up and sat him on the desk. We continued kissing with his hands tangled in my hair while I began peeling off his clothes. When his chest was bare for me I brought my hands up to play with his nipples which were very sensitive. Sakuya broke the kiss to shout his pleasure and I began to suck and bite at his neck where my mating mark was soon to be. I could smell his arousal 

increasing and feel his manhood harden against my own. I began taking his pants off and soon he was naked and there for the taking. I took in his naked body and noticed that his length was a little above average but nowhere near as big as mine. "I feel lonely being the only one naked here."

"Well let's not keep you being lonely." I stripped out of my clothes quickly before returning to my position between Sakuya's legs. He began caressing my body making his way to my cock which was standing at attention. I moaned when he grasped me firmly and began to stroke. I kissed him and began caressing him and stroking his cock. I reached inside the side draw to find the lube and applied it to my fingers. I pushed Sakuya down to lay flat against the desk and inserted one finger at a time until I had all three inside him. I made sure to brush against his prostate so I could hear the wonderful sounds of Sakuya screaming his pleasure to the world. I gently removed my fingers and replaced them with my cock slowly easing it inside one inch at a time until I was fully seated inside his nice tight ass. When he was finally adjusted to my length I began thrusting slowly at first until I couldn't take the slow pace anymore and began speeding up until Sakuya was constantly screaming with pleasure at every thrust. When I knew we were both getting close I leaned over Sakuya's body, and when we both came I bit into the left side of his neck releasing a small amount of my poison out enough to mark him, and to leave a visible scar. When our breathing slowed down I got off of him, and helped him off the desk. We both got dressed, and made our way to my room which was now our room.

As we our laying in bed next to each other Sakuya cuddles up next to me puts his head on my shoulders and says, "I love you Sessh, and I'm glad I'll be spending the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, and I'm also glad I can spend the rest of my life with you."

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just haven't been in the mood to write. I hope you like this new chapter please review.


End file.
